deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaws vs. Slenderman
Jaws vs. Slenderman is a what-if battle Description Horror Movies vs. Creepypasta! A Battle between 2 cold-blood killers! A shark and a tall creepy man! who will wins by the fear? Introduction Wiz: Creepy monsters are everywhere! One is a part of Horror movies while one is a part of Creepypasta Boomstick: and everyone want to knows which creepy'n horror monsters will beat or creeps out each other? Wiz: Jaws. The Giant Creepy Shark of Horror Movies Boomstick: Slenderman. Tall Creepy man of Creepypasta Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jaws Wiz: This is a giant shark of Amity island. It wasn't a part of Creepypasta. But it's still look creepy :o Boomstick: it is 25 feets in the movie. Compared to real-life GW Sharks that can only be grew to 20 feet in real life Wiz: It has very powerful jaws that can chew humans only in 1 to 10 seconds! Boomstick: But it couldn't chewing big sea creatures in instant time like human's! Big sea creatures much like Orca would require its to 3-20 minutes to chewing that! Wiz: It can also swim very fast! Giving it a huge advantage in swim! Boomstick: Its weakness is that it couldn't survive a explosive barrel and electricity! Hahahaha! Wiz: Its ever killed only 5 or 7 peoples in the original movie! Making it have too-low kill count! Boomstick: But one of its feat is that its ever Chewing a helicopter with a powerful jaws in the second movie! Explosed and killed from 2 peoples up to! Wiz: Its can also tail whip! Giving its another fighting advantage! Boomstick: It's ending analyize for Jaws! Let's next for Slenderman! Slenderman Wiz: This guy is a creepy tall man and a part of Creepypasta! Boomstick: This guy oftens sicking childrens! and adults too (But he sicking adults is very rarely!) Wiz: If you look a single eye to him. You may either get a sick or die! Boomstick: That's true! also he can teleport! Giving him more fighting advantages! Wiz: Another his disadvantage is that he's cant swim in water. Making him weak to fighting or moving in Water! Boomstick: He can also use his tentacle to circling or drags things to look at him! Wiz:I found one of his disadvantages is that his Slender Sickness wouldnt work on big creatures such as Jaws! Meaning he can only use physcial attack such as tentacle to attacking them! Boomstick: I don't sure believe this if this is correct or not! Also. he ever got a video game named as Slender The Eight Pages! Do you ever play this? Wiz: No. I was kinda too unbrave enough to play this creepy Slender game! Boomstick: It's time to end the analyzes now! Pre-fight Fight At the night, the battles take places in a dark lake. A shark completely appears from the lake while the tall black figure is seen teleporting to the lake in a static way. Revealed to be Slenderman FIGHT! Jaws tries to charge at Slenderman and bites. But Slenderman dodges the bite and teleport away. Jaws then wander down underwater the lake. And Slenderman teleports here Slenderman is then getting surpised by Jaws hidden in underwater completely dragged him down underwater with its jaws. Jaws then managed to drowning Slenderman with its jaws. But Slenderman teleport away from its jaws. Slenderman then raises his tentacles and tries to circle Jaws. But the Shark biting all Slender's Tentacles that circling it and then charges at Slenderman and then tail whip him in head. Causing Slenderman to be throw few meets away from it Slenderman wakes up. Jaws then tries to jump on and attempts to bite Slenderman's body. But Slenderman attempts to dodge it bite by teleporting again in a static way. When teleporting near the explosive barrels. Slenderman spots the explosive barrels. Giving him a good idea to killing Jaws. Slenderman then grabs one of the explosive barrels and Jaws once appear again. Slenderman then throw the explosive barrel to Jaws's teeth forcing its to eat explosive barrel Slenderman then uses one of his tentacles to stab through the explosive barrel that Jaws's eating. Causing it to explosive, blowing off Jaws's head. Thus Killing it KO! Slenderman then facing the camera, causing the camera to be static Jaws's dead body is seen wandering down the underwater Results Wiz: How can the creepy shark Jaws losing to Slenderman? He's even creepier than Slenderman! Boomstick: Because a single explosive barrel helping Slender wins. So that's it! Jaws can not ever survive a explosive to head! Wiz: So Jaws have a lot of advantages to Slenderman in the fight! If a explosive barrel isn't here. Then the shark easily wons or either battle never ends or Slenderman would still win by his low chance!! Boomstick: Slender sickness can also not affect Jaws since it's a animal shark not a human! so if a single explosive barrel isn't here then Slenderman could easily lose or the battle can never ends or he could still win but by a low chance!! Boomstick: Look like Jaws completely got Slendered by a explosive barrel! Wiz: So the winner is... Slenderman! Advantages and Disadvantages Jaws (Loser): +Swim Faster +Powerful Jaws Teeth +Bigger =Sense -Teleport -Tentacles Slenderman (Winner) +Tentacles +Teleport =Sense -Can't Swim -Smaller -Teeth is extremely Weak Polls Do you argee with the results? Yes No I don't know If a single explosive barrel isn't here for Slender, what would happen at the end? Slenderman still wins but by a low chance Jaws easily chewing off Slenderman at the end The Battle never ends Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs Internet Show themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant